


Impossible

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: From the outside looking in.





	Impossible

Lukas Waldenbeck was probably one of the coolest people in Tivoli and he, unlike a lot of people, actually had a shot of getting out of the town as soon as he graduated. Lukas was beautiful, girls loved him, they loved his hair, his eyes, his smile, his bike, him. He didn't talk a lot but that seemed to work for him and no one seemed to care. Lukas could ride his bike better than anyone else in that town, he does around and did tricks every chance he could, drinking up the attention. Lukas was cool, he didn't care, and he was popular. 

It wouldn't be a stretch if Lukas wanted a beautiful girlfriend. A girl that wears skirts and has pretty long hair and has a soft voice that was equal to silk. He could have any girl that he wanted and girls were partially lining up for him. 

That was probably why everyone was shocked when they saw Lukas holding hands with a boy. Not just any boy, but a loser. Philip Shea to be exact.

Philip wasn't like Lukas. People didn't like him. He didn't do sports and he didn't go to parties, hell, he wasn't invited to them. He wore cheap shirts that hung off his body and worn out, faded jeans. He carried around a camera, his bruised knuckles standing out more than anything else. Philip was weird. He didn't talk at all and he snuck away when lunch rolled around and ate in the library. 

It was unreal how the two ended up together. Lukas was so much better than him, Lukas could do so much better than him, yet Lukas looked at Philip as if he hung each of the state in the sky. People couldn't understand why Lukas loved him, why Lukas could even want him.

Truthfully, Lukas didn't know why. He loved Philip, he really did, but he doesn't know how he got from point A to point B. It just happened, really. One day Lukas was alone and the best he wasn't. As far as Lukas was concerned Philip didn't need and explanation and neither did their love.


End file.
